bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle For the Second Shield
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 17 |image = File:Battle_For_the_Second_Shield.jpg |last = The Secret Switch |next = Curtain Call }} Battle For the Second Shield is the 17th episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on September 12, 2010. Plot Shun successfully sneaks past the Gundalian guards into the second shield generator, but is ambushed by Lena and Kazarina. A battle quickly ensues and Lena is taken out. When Kazarina and Lumagrowl begin giving Shun too much trouble, Dan and Hawktor suddenly arrive to save the day! Dan and Shun switch back their Bakugan and Shun heads to the generator while Dan holds off Kazarina. Shun reactivates the shield as Drago powers it up with the Element. Realizing what is happening, Airzel, Stoica and Kazarina quickly flee before being trapped within the shield. As the brawlers celebrate their victory, all is not well on Gundalia. Kazarina knows she will be punished by Barodius for the failure, so she plans to use Lena as her scapegoat. Lena, however, is fully aware of this thanks to Gill, and attempts to get Phosphos to assassinate Kazarina before it can happen. Unfortunately for her, Kazarina is well prepared as Phosphos is taken out by Lumagrowl while Kazarina disposes of Lena. Kazarina successfully evades punishment and hints to Gill that she knew of his assistance to Lena, while Ren overhears and mourns over Lena's fate. Featured Brawls Shun Kazami (later with Dan Kuso) Vs Kazarina & Lena Isis Round 1 * Shun Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Kazarina Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lena Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Lena throws her Gate Card and Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun throws out Lumino Dragonoid (Drago). (Power: 1000 Gs) Lena activates the ability Spit Poison. (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Lena then follows up with Gorgon Viper and opens her gate card Apoptosis. (Drago: 700 - 200 - 100 Gs) Shun activates the ability Lumino Wave to nullify Gorgon Viper and Apoptosis. (Drago: 100 - 200 - 700 Gs) Kazarina throws out Lumagrowl. (Power: 900 Gs) Shun activates the ability Lumino Barnum. Phosphos gets wiped out. (Phosphos: 900 - 400 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 900 - 400 Gs) * Lena Life Force: 40% Kazarina activates the ability Flashing Peaker to make Lumagrowl absorb Drago's Lumino Barnum. Drago gets defeated. (Lumagrowl: 400 - 900 Gs) * Shun Life Force: 60% Kazarina wins this round Round 2 * Shun Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Kazarina Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Lena Life Force: 200 Points (40%) Battle Shun throws his Gate Card and Drago. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena throws out Phosphos. (Power: 900 Gs) Lena activates the ability Hunter Rip. (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Shun counters it with Crossfire. (Drago: 700 - 1000 Gs) Lena activates the ability Stealth Claw to nullify Crossfire and blocks Shun from activating abilities. (Phosphos: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Shun opens his gate card Evil Clear to cancel Stealth Claw, and follows up with another Crossfire. Phosphos gets wiped out, resulting in Lena losing the battle. (Phosphos: 1200 - 900 Gs) (Drago: 700 - 1000 - 1300 Gs) * Lena Life Force: 0 Kazarina throws out Lumagrowl. (Power: 900 Gs) Kazarina activates the ability Spiral Blade. (Lumagrowl: 900 - 1200 Gs) (Drago: 1300 - 1000) Kazarina follows up with Blade Fantasma, which also prevents Drago from activating any abilities. (Drago: 1000 - 600 Gs) Dan and Hawktor join the battle. (Power: 900 Gs) * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Dan activates the ability Ninja Defense - Spiral Twister to nullify Lumagrowl's Blade Fantasma (Hawktor: 900 - 1300 Gs) (Drago: 600 - 1000 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 1200 - 800 Gs) Shun activates the ability Cross Barnum (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs) while Kazarina counters it with Wolf Howler (Drago: 1500 - 1000 Gs) (Hawktor: 1300 - 800 Gs). A beam struggle happens and Drago defeats Lumagrowl due to its power level being higher. * Kazaina Life Force: 60% Dan & Shun win this round Note: Shun leaves the battle to activate the second shield, leaving the battle with Dan vs Kazarina. Round 3 * Dan Life Force: 500 Points (100%) * Kazarina Life Force: 300 Points (60%) * Lena Life Force: 0 Points (0%) Battle Kazarina throws her Gate Card and Lumagrowl. (Power: 900 Gs) Dan throws out Drago. (Power: 1000 Gs) Dan activates the ability Cross Barnum. (Drago: 1000 - 1500 Gs) Kazarina activates the ability Garm Shield to nullify Cross Barnum. (Drago: 1500 - 1000 Gs) She then follows up with Skoll Fang. (Drago: 1000 - 700 Gs) Kazarina opens her Gate Card (Silent Hanger) to prevent Drago from moving. She then follows up with Arcadia Sword. (Drago: 700 - 200 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 900- 1400 Gs) Dan nullifies her gate card and ability with Lumino Reflector. (Drago: 200 - 700 - 900) (Lumagrowl: 1400 - 900 - 700 Gs) Dan sends out his Battle Gear: Explosix Gear (mistakenly called as Cross Buster, its Japanese name) and equips it to Drago. (Drago: 900 - 1000 Gs) Dan activates his Battle Gear ability: Cross Buster Neo. (Drago: 1000 - 1400 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 700 - 300 Gs) Kazarina tries to counter Cross Buster Neo with Death Fanatsma (Drago: 1400 - 1000 Gs) (Lumagrowl: 300 - 700 Gs), but to no avail. Lumagrowl gets wiped out by the blast. * Kazarina Life Force: 0 Dan & Shun Wins Major Events * Shun has a battle with Kazarina and Lena, and has defeated the latter, and Dan switches with Shun, and defeated Kazarina. * Shun reactivates the second shield as Drago powers it up by using the Element * The Gundalians retreated before they were trapped by the shield. * Lena Isis and Phosphos gets disposed of by Kazarina after attempting to asassinate her. Bakugan Seen *Lumino Dragonoid *Lumagrowl *Lythirus (recap) *Aranaut(recap) *Plitheon (recap) *Phosphos *Hawktor Battle Gear Seen *Explosix Gear Video de:Schlacht um den zweiten Schild Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes